


Just a description

by PaintingNamedPapillon



Series: English Creative Writing [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: But know that I might’ve added some stuff or gotten it wrong, My First Work, big dick energy, just a physical description of Baz, wrote this for English class so there are no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingNamedPapillon/pseuds/PaintingNamedPapillon
Summary: A 400 word description of Baz.





	Just a description

**Author's Note:**

> First work, I’m planning on putting all my creative writing from English on here.

I was sitting alone when the doors burst open and he had walked in with a confident stride. It seemed as though he believed that no matter what anybody said about him now, even after being missing for three months, he would never come to harm. He looked much skinnier than he had been last year, as though he was being starved. For all we know he might've.

Although he was dressed in the school uniform, all bright colors of greens and purples, he looked very fashionable, as he always did. He was just one of those kinds of people where he could wear something hideous and it would change its shape to be flattering as though it was scared of the disappointment and distaste the man might have for the cloth if it failed him. A reasonable decision, he looked as though a pirate and a vampire had a baby and raised it on My Chemical Romance and, for some reason, it looked good.

He had hair that went to his chin in a perfectly straight line, he had probably gotten it cut when he came back from wherever he had been for the last few months. The hair looked ink black, suggesting that it had not seen the sun in quite a while. Usually, by this time in the school year, you could see slight brown highlights. It framed his face, meeting at the top of his head in a prominent widow's peak, his eyes were gray, at least so I think, I've never gotten close enough to him to see. The black eyebrows above them were morphed in such a way it looked like he was the movement of a singular muscle away from a clear sign of disgust. Such a face would surely be the end of anyone on the receiving end of it.

Supposedly his nose hooked downwards ever so slightly courtesy of the time his roommate punched him in the face. It was said to be payback from the time he had pushed his roommate down the stairs, although there wasn't any proof for such a thing and you wouldn't want to be the one to find it. He had the air of someone who was confident they could end you if they wished, but they hardly ever wished. I suppose people should be thankful for that, it would be very unfortunate if he was just some kid with a tiny dick trying to compensate.


End file.
